Magical Candy
by veld
Summary: A sweet-tooth story that takes place after Book 5, from a Hufflepuff's view. (Chapter 6 is up! I AM BACK! WOOHOO!)
1. Chapter One : Hogwarts

Magical Candy

"You actually like Potions?" said a boy surprisingly, while chatting with a few third years from Hufflepuff.

"Yeah Dan, why?" replied the short white hair girl wearing round glasses. Her name was Luna Qwensley.

"Oh, maybe it's because… We have an evil teacher?" said another boy.

"Kevin, Dan, I don't like the teacher, I only like mixing stuff. Now there's nothing wrong with that is there?" Luna said, glaring at the two boys.

"No…But….Ah, heck, never mind."

They were all heading for The Great Hall for breakfast. When they were there, candles were floating underneath the rather, well, stormy ceiling. Students were either eating, talking or doing both at the same time. The third years went to the Hufflepuff table. Kevin was munching on his toast and Dan was staring at his class schedule.

"Luna, is it me, or are you a jinx?" he said.

Luna glared at him.

"No, of course not, why?" she said.

"We've got Potions next."

"Oh, well it's not _my _fault, now is it?"

"Maybe it is. When ever we talk to you about Potions, we always have Potions first."

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"I just want to remind you that I really hate Snape."

"He's just one of those creepy teachers, big deal."

Kevin was now eating a large stack of pancakes. Dan and Luna were staring at him.

"Kevin you are going to throw up," said Dan.

"Well, detentions make you hungry." said Kevin with a mouth full of pancakes. The other two were surprised he managed to talk.

"Maybe you've should of thought of that when you jinxed Draco," said Luna.

"Isn't he still in the Hospital Win-" said Dan but he was interrupted.

"Don't mention him! He's evil!" said Kevin who nearly choked on his pancakes.

"Well, yeah, but at least it's not like he's You-Know-Who-" again, Dan was interrupted.

"He is like You-Know-Who! He's like a twin or something! I swear they're related!" shouted Kevin.

"Why don't you two just call him Voldemort? It's just a name!" said Luna.

The two boys twitched at the same time.

"Seriously! You two make it sound like-" she said, yet, interrupted.

"HE IS EVIL!!" shouted Kevin.

They heard from a long distance that someone said "One point from Hufflepuff!"

"I hope that was a joke," said Dan

"It's only Crabbe saying that. He still thinks that he can take points like last year - that Ministry of Magic woman was horrible!" said Luna.

"Yeah, well, it's time for Potions." said Kevin.

Several students were going to their classes. The three Hufflepuffs got up and went to their class.

"Darn it," muttered Dan.

"Did you buy sugar quills? They're great for the worst classes," said Kevin.

"Yeah, too bad Snape _loves _to throw them away," said Dan with a yawn.

"I'd rather be healthy and stay away from those sugary treats. A Healer said that I should stay away from sugar since I get weird reactions from it," said Luna.

"What kind of reactions?" asked Kevin with interest.

"Sometimes I get really sick or I might not even focus on my studies," replied Luna, sadly.

"Well, here we are." moaned Dan, his back suddenly curved. He opened the door to Snape's Dungeon. 

"Oh the _horror!" _moaned Kevin, who suddenly leaned on Dan's shoulder.

"It's only Potions! Come on!" cried Luna and pushed them inside.

Snape was glaring at them from his desk. He actually didn't mind Luna but the other two he didn't like. He was waiting for the other students to come in. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came in and then it was time for potions.

"Good morning class," said Snape in a cold voice, "Today we will make White Hat Potions, -" Kevin chuckled, " - It may sound weird to most of you, but it's suppose to cure depression, anxiety and

colds," said Snape, "The instructions," they appeared on the board with a wave of his wand, "are on the board. You may begin."

All of the students got up and took some herbs and supplies from the shelves. When they all sat down and worked on the potion. Kevin, however, was eating what looked like Every Flavor Beans, while he was working on the potion.

"_Kevin!_" whispered Dan.

"Like I said, detentions make me hungry," muttered Kevin.

Luna was totally focused on getting the potion done. She did exactly what was written on the board without making any mistakes. She crushed the Silver Yan Leaves very well, she put them in the potion very properly and she stirred it at the perfect speed and timing.

"Look at her, she's as weird as Luna Lovegood," a Ravenclaw whispered .

"Oh, Tina, stop it!" whispered Luna Lovegood.

Luna (Qwensley) heard the Ravenclaw's whispers and felt a bit angry. She started to stir the potion a bit faster.

"Don't listen to them," whispered Kevin.

"Yeah, what do they know?" whispered Dan.

"I…I guess you're right," said Luna while a potion exploded on another Ravenclaw's face. Kevin chuckled and watched the Ravenclaw being scolded by the Professor.

Luna tried to focus on her potion now. She started to put the crushed Danish Root very slowly. Now she was doing it perfectly again. The potion started to turn blue like it should. Dan caught up with her, however, Kevin seemed careless.

"Kevin, you're going to get into trouble," Dan whispered.

"Relax, - see? Now it's turning green," Kevin whispered.

"It's supposed to turn blue!"

"Oh… darn…."

"_Arghhh!_"

__

Kevin's potion exploded and his face was black. Almost everyone roared with laughter. However, Luna didn't seemed to be distracted, she kept on working on her potion. Kevin was known to mess things up anyways - especially here.

After Snape stopped scolding him, Dan said quietly, "See? I told you but you did it anyway! Look, he even took your beans!"

"Well, sorry, you know how I am during October. I just can't wait for vacation, I'm sick of being in class," muttered Kevin.

"You know," Dan whispered to Luna, "Maybe you should jinx his candy or something."

"That's not such a bad idea, but he's the pro of jinxes and spells - I make a lot of mistakes in that field," Luna whispered.

"It would be a great idea-"

"It would be against the rules, Dan!"

"Yeah, but, still. I can't stand him seeing him making a fool of himself."

"It's hard for people to change, Dan."

Kevin started to have white spots all over his face. He couldn't stop scratching them either.

"_Oh, this is just perfect!_" he said.

"Okay, maybe you don't have to jinx him," said Dan with a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

_I'll write more but please review, I need encouragement_


	2. Chapter Two : Lupin & Malfoy

The next thing they had to do was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall taught them how to turn an animal into a different animal. Dan was doing it perfectly and he didn't need homework. Luna actually managed to create a half-breed, and Kevin almost did it to a hamster but the crow managed to keep its hamster-looking nose on. The Professor gave homework to those who couldn't do it.

Next, they had their first DADA class with the Slytherins, but teacher wasn't there when it was suppose to be started.

"Oh I just hope it isn't Miss Umbridge. She was evil!" moaned Kevin, still scratching.

"I don't think they would allow her to even step into this school," said Dan.

"I think they would since she works for the Ministry," said Luna, "however, they might hire someone else. You know, it's October, they are still searching for another DADA teacher."

"It's always hard to find a trustworthy DADA these days," said Dan.

"I just hope they don't pick a Death Eater by mistake," muttered Kevin.

"Do you think it will be Dumbledore himself? Now that would be awesome," said Dan.

"Well, no, actually, there's a lot to be a headmaster than sitting behind a desk, I suppose," said Luna, "However, I agree that it would be wonderful."

"Well, I think this is a great time for a sugar quill!" Kevin said, now sucking on one of them.

"How many candies are you holding?" asked Luna.

"Well, I do have some more flavor beans and five more sugar quills."

"You will get sick from all of that sugar."

"Well it's not like I'm _allergic_ to it."

"Even so."

"If you want me to cut on sugar why don't you just make a magical candy or something?"

Luna stayed silent for a while and thought of an idea.

"Well, maybe I will… Once classes are over."

Dan and Kevin stared at her.

"For me?" asked Kevin.

"I suppose," replied Luna.

Dan could tell she was up to something.

"Good morning class," said a voice.

"Lupin?" Dan said surprisingly, "What - Wait a minute, he was the -"

"No way! It can't be! He had quit!" interrupted Kevin.

"It's possible, isn't it?" said Luna.

"Possible but unbelievable!" said Kevin.

Unfortunately, class was over before Lupin could even start. It was time for the students to go to their next class.

"Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Lupin.

Some sixth year Gryffindors came in while the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins went out. Luna, Kevin and Dan were outside the class when they heard a boy yelling, "Harry! It's - Blimey - Lupin! Here!"

"It's going to be great to have Lupin here! I heard he was great! Everyone in back in our first year were bragging about it!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Too bad he came in late," muttered Dan.

"Yeah," Kevin sighed, "Ah, well, tomorrow we'll see him."

Luna reviewed her class schedule.

"…. Oh, great, Divination is next," she moaned.

"It's not so bad," said Dan.

"Yeah, even though the teacher is a crazy nutcase. Can I call him a insane psycho from now on?" chuckled Kevin. Dan hit him slightly with his elbow.

"At least we have Charms and then lunch afterwards," said Luna, "I feel like going to the library during lunch break. You two don't mind having lunch without me do you?"

"Nah, you can go ahead, we'll be fine," said Dan.

"Yeah," muttered Kevin.

"Okay, - Oh! We're going to be late!" exclaimed Luna.

During Divination, Professor Firenze, the centaur, taught them about the planets and their purposes. Kevin almost burst out laughing in the meantime.

Once Divination was over they had charms with the Ravenclaws. Flitwick taught them how to put a few things in a box using magic. As usual, Luna didn't do as well as the other students. Kevin was doing it perfectly and Dan was getting the hang of it. Luna Lovegood passed a note to Luna Qwensley which said: _You have to use a little more force when doing it._ Luna Qwensley fiddled with her glasses. She was getting tired of learning charms. _I wish I was doing Potions, it's better than this, _she thought. She tried to do the spell again with Luna L's advice, and she was actually starting to get better. She smiled at Luna L, who waved at her.

Now it was lunch break. Dan and Kevin were enjoying their lunch while Luna Q. headed for the library. She ate a sandwich on her way there. Herimone spotted her. _Prefect,_ she thought

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be at lunch?" she asked.

"I already ate," Luna said, "I'm just taking a trip to the library."

Herimone raised an eyebrow as if she suspected something. "Really…"

"Yeah," said Luna, blinking at her.

"Well, you shouldn't be wandering around when everyone is in The Great Hall. This is a magical castle, you know and anything could happen."

"I'm only going to be in the library!" said Luna.

Herimone sighed, "Okay, but I'll walk with you there."

They both headed for the library, and once they were there, Herimone left her and told Madam Pince to keep an eye on her. Luna was so angry at her when she was talking to Madam Pince behind her back. _Well, I better get researching, _she thought to herself, _I'm going to try to keep Kevin from eating in class._ She took a few books about jinxes and potions and started to study. Only then Madam Pince was staring at her. They both stared at each other for a minute, but then Luna Q. moved to another chair that was facing the opposite way.

Five minutes later a hand was holding Luna's chair.

"If you're Madam Pince or Herimone then please go away," requested Luna in an angry tone.

"This is Draco Malfoy speaking," said Malfoy.

Luna felt a jolt in her stomach and turned her head around. Malfoy was looking at her with a smirk across his face, and his two idiots were stupidly cackling behind him. Luna was blinking in fear.

"Uh…Hi," she said nervously.

"So, where is he? I just got out of the Hospital Wing and I would like to have a little talk with him," said Malfoy

"Well, he's not here."

"Really…"

"Really."

"When I went to the Great Hall and the git wasn't there. I think I know you know where he is."

"No, I don't," said Luna angrily.

"Well, when you see him let me know," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, whatever,"

The Slytherins went out of the library, and to Luna's surprise, Kevin was hiding under a table. He was so pale and he was shaking all over.

"I'm sorry, Luna," said Kevin.

Luna gave a weak smile, "it's alright," she said.

Kevin got up and sat on a chair. He was still shivering and shaking.

"I just hope he doesn't put a spell on me," he said.

"Don't worry, if he does he'll probably be expelled," said Luna.

"I-I guess so."

_Like it so far? I'm still writing and feel free to review._


	3. Chapter Three : Hufflepuff Common Room

Luna and Kevin went back to the Great Hall and talked to Dan about what happened.

"Malfoy?" said Dan, "I thought - Darn it, Kevin, you've shouldn't of jinxed him in the first place!"

"You sound like my mum," muttered Kevin, "He also deserved it!"

"Yeah but now he's going to rip your neck off."

Kevin moaned.

"Here comes the mail," said Luna.

Thirty-four owls flew in the Great Hall. Ten owls went to the Hufflepuff table, eleven to the Gryffindors, nine to the Ravenclaws and four to the Slytherins. Dan received a copy of _The Quibbler,_ Luna received a copy of _The Witch Weekly_. Kevin, however, received a howler from his parents.

"Oh, I wonder what they have to scold about now," said Kevin.

"They didn't say anything about you and Malfoy's incident," said Dan, "It's probably about that."

"Well, that was a slow response," muttered Kevin.

"They were probably thinking what to say," said Luna.

Before Kevin could even open the howler, it exploded. He fell off his seat.

"JUST BECAUSE ME AND YOUR FATHER SAID WE WERE PROUD OF HOW GOOD YOU WERE DOING IN CHARMS AND SPELLS, DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD JINX A STUDENT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ON A PREFECT! THAT WAS INSANE! THE NEXT TIME YOU ASK FOR A NEW BROOM, FORGET ABOUT IT!"

The howler tore into little burning pieces, and Kevin sat by the table again. A whole bunch of students were laughing at him.

"That was a little short, don't you think?" he said to Luna.

"Maybe it was the owl" she said, pointing at a brown owl on the table. It was sleeping.

"He's getting old," said Kevin.

"A new broom?" asked Dan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ever since I took a few trips to Hogsmeade, I've been playing quidditch with a few third years. My broom is a little old though," Kevin said.

"Hey, you should be on the quidditch team! What do you play as back in Hogsmeade anyway?"

"A chaser, sometimes a seeker… I played as a beater once but I didn't like it that much."

"I heard the Hufflepuff team needs a better seeker," said Luna.

"Kevin! Why didn't you try out for the quidditch team? It would be so wicked!" said Dan.

"Well, for one thing, my broom is so old and my mom won't buy me a new one. Besides, I'm not that good," said Kevin.

"Well, maybe one of the teachers can give you a new one," said Luna, "Also, if the tryouts don't turn out good for you it's okay, right?"

"Yeah, come on Kevin, it would be great!" said Dan.

Kevin sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Alright then," said Luna with a smile, "But let's go to our classes first."

Everyone was leaving the Great Hall already. The three Hufflepuffs were walking to their Herbology class now.

"Maybe we should all try out for quidditch," said Dan, "I've played it several times, and Luna, you need to take a break from studying so much once in a while."

Luna glared at him.

"Okay, maybe just me and Dan," said Kevin.

"I probably couldn't play quidditch to save my life," said Luna with laugh.

They all started to laugh until they saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"_You!_" yelled Malfoy, glaring at Kevin.

"AHH!!" screamed Kevin. He ran away from the three Slytherins while they were chasing him.

"You'll pay you bloody rat!" yelled Malfoy.

Luna took her wand out of her pocket.

"We have to help Kevin!" she said to Dan.

Dan stared at her in surprise for a while.

"Are you nuts?"

"No but he's our friend! We should do something," said Luna, following the Slytherins now. Dan followed her.

It was two hours later when the three Hufflepuffs and Slytherins ended up in Professor's McGonagall's office. Kevin's nose was bleeding, Dan had a black eye and Luna's ankle was throbbing with pain. Malfoy had two black eyes and a slightly bloody nose. Crabbe was kicked in the stomach and Goyle almost broke his arm.

"I wonder what's going to happen now," whispered Luna.

"Something bad that's for sure. Maybe detentions - welcome to my world," Kevin whispered back.

Luna sighed. At least Kevin won't have to do detentions alone.

"Sorry Luna."

"It's alright, Kevin."

It was silent for a while, then Malfoy opened his big mouth.

"This is worse then being injured in quidditch."

"Oh stop whining," said Kevin.

"Yeah, that's like the third time now. No one's going to listen to you anyway," said Dan

"I have the right to talk," muttered Malfoy.

There was silence again. Finally, Professor McGonagall came into the office and sat behind her desk. The students were looking at her, hoping they won't get too many weeks of detentions.

"Well, I'm surprise you all were not fighting in this room. Anyway, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give each of you two weeks of detentions," said the Professor.

The students moaned.

"Before you go, I'd like to say you should all try not to fight again. Understood?" she said and everyone nodded, "Very well, you may all return to your common rooms."

The Hufflepuffs went out of the room and headed for the common room.

"Two weeks, what horror," said Kevin.

"My parents are going to kill me," said Dan.

"Same here," sighed Luna.

They finally were at the portrait that was guarding the common room. The portrait showed a young girl holding a badger.

"Password?" she said.

"Alegria," said Luna.

The portrait slid to the left, revealing the entrance. They all went in. The common room floor had yellow and black triangles. There was a fireplace against a wall and there were several of tables, couches and chairs. Kevin sat on a couch near the fireplace and sighed. Luna sat by the window and Dan sat on a chair near the fireplace. A few other Hufflepuffs came into the room. One of them noticed Dan's black eye.

"Hey, what happened?" said the young Hufflepuff girl. Dan noticed she had a broken leg.

"Uhm… Oh, it's nothing," said Dan, "It's just me and my buddies got into a fight with Malfoy."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. My eye doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"Okay - Oh, what's your name anyway?"

"Dan."

"Mine's Isabella, it's nice to meet you."

Dan smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

There was a short silence and Dan noticed something.

"Wait a minute - Isabella - You're the Seeker in our quidditch team!"

"Oh, yeah, I am," she showed him her broken leg, "I broke my leg while practicing."

"That must hurt really bad."

"Yeah, well, it was hard getting used to the pain but it's not so bad now."

"Oh, well, how did you break your leg?"

"A budlger," she said, "My teammates were practicing with the Ravenclaws yesterday, and one of the budlgers were hard to control and it hit me hard in the leg."

"Bilmey."

"Yeah."

Kevin got up and noticed the Hufflepuff girl, "Isabella?"

"Yes, that's me," she said.

"Hey, I know you, you play as a Seeker, right?"

She nodded.

"Wow," said Kevin, "You know, sometimes I play with a few people from Hogsmeade."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah - Well, I'm probably not as good as you are but sometimes I get to play as a Seeker."

"Oh, then, maybe you should go to the tryouts this Saturday."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it."

She smiled, "Well, if you do go, then the tryouts will be on Saturday, five 'o clock."

"Alright," said Kevin with a smile.

__

More will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter Four : Tryouts

It was a beautiful morning in Hogwarts. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, and the students were getting ready for breakfast. Kevin got up before Luna and Dan did and was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Dan finally got into the bathroom a few minutes later and was putting toothpaste on his brush. He yawned.

"Good -" he yawned again, "- morning."

"Morning," said Kevin lazily.

Dan started to brush his teeth and Kevin was now washing his face.

"Nothing like a good old slap in the face with water, right Dan?" he said, wiping his face with a towel now.

Dan rinsed his mouth with some water and spat it out, "I guess so," he said.

"Wait a minute, isn't it Saturday?" said Kevin.

"Friday."

"Darn it."

Dan started to wash his face now. Suddenly, the door opened harshly. Dan and Kevin turned around and saw Luna, who was soaking wet… And smelling weird. She stomped in the bathroom and went to the sink with an angry face. The two boys stared at her for a while.

"Don't you realize you're in the boy's bathroom?" said Dan.

"Of course! At least _Moaning Myrtle_ doesn't come here!" shouted Luna.

"Moaning - Who?" said Kevin.

"MOANING MYRTLE!!" yelled Luna. The two boys jumped as if Luna was making an earthquake.

"………Oh," said Kevin.

Luna snorted, "That little brat was surfing through the toilets and splashing water ON ME! Why do they even let ghosts in this school? Dealing with Peeves is already enough! Now I'm going to be late because my clean, nice, expensive robes ARE NOW SOAKED BY THE TOILET!!" Kevin and Dan jumped again.

"Uh, like, hello, there is something called - uh - _magic?_" said Kevin. He got his wand out and magically took the water out of Luna's clothes. He also took that weird odor that made her smell like a bathroom. Luna suddenly hugged Kevin.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"No problem - Ow, my back, - stop - hugging," said Kevin.

Luna let go and Kevin rubbed his back.

"Sorry, I got carried away, I'm just so happy I don't have to go through the troubles of getting dressed again! I thought I was going to be late!" said Luna. She grabbed her book bag and had a sandwich.

"Well, see you two later, I'm off to the library again," she said.

"During breakfast?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, I don't mind,"

"Yeah, but, - breakfast?"

"I have a sandwich silly, see you at Snape's class," she said and ran out the door.

The two Hufflepuffs were at the Great Hall now. It was the same every morning: students talking and eating, stormy ceiling, floating candles, ancient headmaster and old, experienced teachers. Oh yeah, and Kevin was eating another huge stack of pancakes.

"Seriously, you are going to throw up man," said Dan.

Kevin took a huge bite of pancakes and swallowed hard, then drank some pumpkin juice.

"No way, I've ate like this a bunch a times!" said Kevin.

"Yeah, but, eventually you'll throw up," said Dan.

"I hope it'll be in Snape's class!"

They both started to laugh.

"Speaking of Snape, he's in our next class!" said Dan, laughing but Kevin didn't.

"I didn't know that! It's a pain in the neck to have Potion classes in the morning!" said Kevin.

"Yeah it is," said Dan and stopped laughing.

"Oh well. I didn't think I would ever say this but I hope I throw up," said Kevin, swallowing another pile of pancakes.

They both laughed again, but then, it was time to go to Potions. The two Hufflepuffs walked out of the Great Hall and headed for Potions.

"Which house are we going to learn with?" asked Kevin.

"Slytherin," muttered Dan.

Kevin went on his knees and put his hands over his face, "NOOO!!"

"Oh, stop whining, Malfoy's not going to be there, remember? We are in our _third _year," said Dan.

Kevin got up, "Yeah at least he's not going to be there," he muttered.

They started to walk again. A few minutes later, they finally were in the Potions class. A few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were already there. They took their seats and Luna finally came in.

"Am I late?" she asked, panting.

A bell rang.

"Nope, just on time," said Kevin.

"Oh good," said Luna and sat in her seat. Snape came in.

"Morning," he said coldly and the class mumbled, "Today, -" he said but got interrupted by a choking sound. A few seconds later there was vomit all over the floor. Some of the students were disgusted and most of the girls gave a short scream. A few of the Slytherins laughed. The person who threw up was Kevin, who was on the floor.

"I guess this is a bad time to say I told you so," muttered Dan.

"Yeah," said Kevin, "Boy that was horrible! I never expected to throw up, really."

He got up from the floor and sat on his chair.

"Let me guess," said Snape, "You ate those - What are they called? Puking something?"

"No," said Kevin with a weak smirk, "Overload of pancakes."

Kevin ended up in the Hospital Wing. He didn't do much but sit in bed. He was forced to drink a potion that would help his stomach. Madame Promfrey was just glad he didn't eat those Puking Pastilles that Fred and George made.

Meanwhile, Luna and Dan were in the DADA classroom with the Gryffindors, which had been just started.

"Good morning class," said Lupin, some students mumbled, "Today we're going to review what we've learned about boggarts….. Let's start with Luna, shall we? Luna."

Luna got up and walked to the front. She noticed there was a boggart in the closet beside her.

"Your fear is spiders, right?" asked Lupin quietly.

"Yes," said Luna.

"Good, you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," said Lupin, "On the count of three, two, one," Lupin open the closet and a black widow spider the size of the closet came out. Luna held her wand out and said, "_Riddikulus!_" The black widow screamed and went inside the closet. A few students chuckled.

"Very good," said Lupin, "Who wants to do it next? -" a lot of Gryffindors raised their hands up as well as some Hufflepuffs, "Okay, let's see now… How about you, it's Linda, right?" A Gryffindor stood up, nodded, and, went to the front. Luna went back to her seat.

"Ready? You know what to do?" asked Lupin and Linda nodded, "Okay, three, two, one," he opened the closet and a wolf came out.

"_Riddikulus!_" said Linda and the wolf turned into a puppy.

"Excellent," said Lupin, "Andrew?"

A Hufflepuff boy came up and did it like everyone else. It went on for a while then everyone went to their next class. Kevin joined Luna and Dan again after spending what felt like two hours in the Hospital Wing. Afterwards, they went to Herbology, Divination, then it was lunch.

"Oh! I can't wait for Saturday!" said Kevin impatiently, "I hope I'll get to be on the team!"

"Me too," said Dan.

"I'm not into Sports," said Luna, "but I do hope at least one of you will do good."

"Thanks Luna," said Dan.

"Yeah, thanks. Besides the books, potions and nerdy personality you are a great friend," said Kevin.

Luna gave a weak smile, "Nerdy personality?" she said.

"Err, never mind," said Kevin.

They ate their food for a while and then headed for the rest of their classes.

Finally, it was Saturday. Kevin was so excited in the morning that he was nearly in the mood to sing. During the afternoon he was about to have a mental breakdown because he was bored and could hardly wait another minute. His excitement faded whenever he saw Malfoy or another snobby Slytherin but jumped right back in when he was at peace of mind. Sometimes he would stare at the clock for at least a half an hour, (his eyes started to hurt if he stared any longer.) Sometimes he would constantly tell himself _five o'clock, five o'clock, don't forget, five o'clock._ At four o'clock he finally relaxed and got an opportunity to calm down. At 4:40, he felt sick. For some reason his brain kept telling him he shouldn't go and he'll never be on the team. He felt a little more happy when his friends encouraged him but he had the same sick feeling in his stomach. _It's probably those pancakes I ate this morning, _he thought to himself, _maybe I do have allergies._

Kevin got to his feet at 4:55; it was almost time to try out for the quidditch team. He had several of mixed feelings at once that he was afraid he wasn't even going to focus. Sometimes his feelings would get distracted by talking to some people, (even if was a Slytherin,) however, then again, his feelings would start hogging his thoughts again.

Finally, he was near the quidditch stadium. A bunch of other Hufflepuff students were also here for the tryouts. Kevin suddenly realized that he was at least a foot shorter then most of them. Then again, he was shorter than the other third years anyway._ At least I can play quidditch anyway, _he thought to himself.

"Okay, Kevin, Wendy, Jane and Harold," said Ray, the leader of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, "Let's see if you have what it takes to be a Seeker on my team."

Kevin was as white as a ghost. His palms were extremely sweaty and his feet were numb. He felt like a little kid when he saw how tall Wendy, Jane and Harold were. It was as if he was in his first year again. _Pull yourself together Kevin, _he told himself, _you're not a little kid anymore! You're a teenager!_

"Now, some people are going to throw apples in the air and you must catch them," said Ray, "I'll be watching all of you and see how well you are doing. Mount your brooms."

They all mounted their brooms.

"Three, two, one… Go!"

A bunch of apples were in the sky and the wanna-be-Seekers darted after the apples. Kevin was the second one to catch one of the first few. A few moments later and he had five apples. After it was all over, he ended up with 15 apples. Wendy and Jane had 14 apples and Harold had 12.

"Good job," said Ray, looking at the clipboard he was holding, "All of you did excellent but, of course, there has to be one Seeker."

Kevin wasn't as white, he knew he had a good chance of being a Seeker but he still had that sick feeling in his stomach that sort of meant that he didn't.

"So, I'd have to pick Kevin," said Ray.

Kevin fell flat on the ground. The girls giggled when he did so.

__

Omg, this chapter was longer than the other three. Ah heck, please review!! I like to write these sort of things but I feel like I'm writing for nothing! So, that's why I want reviews, it doesn't have to be the nicest review on earth and I won't get mad if it's criticism.


	5. Chapter Five : The Accident

The new Hufflepuff Seeker woke up in the Common Room, on a couch. He realized that he must of fainted or something. He sat up and stared at the fireplace

"I'm a Seeker, I don't believe it," muttered Kevin.

"Hey Kevin," said Luna, sitting next to him, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Kevin's cheeks were red, "Yeah," he said.

"I'm glad you got on the team."

"Thanks. How did Dan do?"

"He got to be a Chaser - Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," said Kevin with a smile.

There was a short silence.

"Oh, it's getting late," mumbled Luna.

Kevin looked at the clock, it was already a quarter past eleven..

"Well, I already slept."

Luna giggled, "Well, I haven't, see you tomorrow," she said and went to the girls' dormitory room. Kevin leaned back and stared at the fireplace. He sighed boringly. What was he going to do while he was awake? _Maybe I can pull a prank on a teacher - no, I'll easily get in trouble, _thought Kevin,_ Just maybe, if I try carefully, I can practice quidditch outside - no, I might get caught - and I don't have a good broom anyway so what's the point?_ He kept on staring at the fire. _Darn it! I wish I was a prefect!! They get to do loads of stuff at night,_ he thought again, _Then I can give Malfoy detentions! Ha, ha, ha._

He realized he had just kicked something and looked down.. A broom, wrapped in brown paper wrapping.

"What in the name of Merlin?" said Kevin, confused. Then he realized there was a tag attached to it, with his name on it. He automatically ripped off the wrapping and saw it was a _Nimbus 2001! _Kevin froze in awe. After five minutes doing nothing but staring at it, he had an extremely strong urge to ride it. He was about to go out of the common room when he slapped himself in the face and stopped. _Nuh Uh, No way, I'm am not going to risk getting caught in the middle of the night, no way, _he thought. He remembered a few students who get caught by Filch at midnight - such as Harry or another fearless, careless, Gryffindor. Then he thought about planning to get outside anyway. After all, most people don't go outside at this time of the night. Then he thought there might be centaurs - but then again, do they ever talk to Dumbledore or some other Hogwarts staff? The only tricky thing is getting outside. Would he - _OH no! Never! I'll get caught somehow, won't I? Besides, this is suicidal! Won't I get expelled? What if some teacher takes away 300 points from Hufflepuff and everyone in my house will torture me for the rest of the year? _he thought again. However, another part of him said there won't be any problems. He can just go out of the window, avoid being seen and just head for the quidditch stadium . After all, he has a broom now and he can just move quickly - in midair. 

He tried to think about doing something else tonight but all the other options were, well, boring. It's not like he had the patience for sucking a sugar quill all night and staring at the fireplace in silence. He knew he was going to awake all night, since he was asleep for like, 5 hours - okay, maybe that wasn't much but he slept a lot before that. He sighed again.

Kevin picked up his broom and grabbed an apple in replacement of a snitch. _Okay, if I'm going to use this as a snitch, at least I should make it glow a little - it's so dark outside, even with the stars, _he thought. He put a charm on the apple and it glowed a little. Now, all he had to do was to get outside. He opened the window and put the apple in his pocket. Afterwards, he flew outside and closed the window behind him. It was so chilly once he got outside, however, he was used to it. He flew higher, hoping people will mistake him as an owl. He tried to avoid being seen through windows by not flying in front of them. _I must be insane to do this, _he thought constantly. 

After being so careful and trying not to make any mistakes, he managed to get in the quidditch stadium. He was standing in the middle of the field and he sighed heavily.

"Ah, well, here I am," said Kevin, "At least I get to practice. Maybe I won't get caught… At least I'll do something fun while I'm awake."

He threw the apple into the air and caught it when he was flying. Sometimes he would fly high, drop it and then catch it. Other times he would just throw it and just fly at it like a missile. Sometimes Kevin would just fly around to see how his new broom did at a fast speed. He was having tons of fun, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach, (this time he knew it wasn't the pancakes.)

Later, he realized how much an idiot he was playing quidditch at midnight. Anything might happen out here, and he couldn't believe he thought of coming here. Sure, he was bored, but, however, this was kind of dangerous. Who knows what kind of evil mischief can happen. An evil wizard could jinx him or take him as some sort of hostage, or maybe some Hogwarts student or staff member could see him and some teacher could take a lot of points from his house. Kevin sighed and decided it might be safer, (even though he usually doesn't care,) to go inside. He started to fly towards the castle..

It was a another beautiful morning at Hogwarts. The sun was rising above the horizon and the students started to get up for breakfast. Kevin was awake the whole time and didn't feel tired at all.

Lately, Luna has been going to the library reading more and more books. Madame Pince was keeping an eye on Luna every time she steps in. Herimone was doing the same thing what Madame Pince was doing: keeping an eye on her. Luna wasn't actually up to anything evil. She was just studying. She was also trying to make a potion, spell or some sort of magical thing that would stop Kevin from eating so much. The boy was eating during classes or sucking on sugar quills, (Luna wondered how he can be so skinny!) Sometimes he would get in trouble but most of the time he gets away with it. However, whenever he does get caught, Luna wanted to help him or felt sorry for him. So, the young Hufflepuff girl has been doing some research to stop the cravings.

Dan was just going on with life. He studies, eats, sleep, eats, studies… The typical stuff. Sometimes he would get depressed and not tell anyone about it. Boredom seemed like some sort of evil boredom of doom. He didn't feel happy at all. It usually felt like some dementor was behind him every depressing moment. At least his grades were not dropping.

"Good Morning," muttered Snape.

The class that consisted of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, mumbled.

Yes, it was another morning with the hideous Potion teacher, Snape. He gave instructions on the board with his wand, again, and the students started working on it. A few of the Ravenclaws were mumbling about Luna being so perfect in Potions and how she might have a crush on Snape. Of course, Luna thought about the Snape part being so ridiculous. She was also getting annoyed with the snobby Ravenclaws. At least twice a week she would hear the stupid gossip over and over again. _When will they stop? It's not like I'm some circus clown, _she thought. 

This time she wasn't doing so great on her potion. She didn't stir it right after she put some dragon wart root in the cauldron. Her potion started to turn pink instead of white. If only those girls would stop. Luna stirred her potion faster…

_CRACK!_

The potion exploded and everyone screamed. There were sticky, pink, blobs on everyone. Some students went out of the classroom while others panicked. After realizing what just happened and how harmless the situation was, there was silence.

Luna had her arms above her head until there was silence. She wiped some pink blobs off her glasses and saw Snape in front of her.

"This is new," he said in a calm and cold voice.

"Sorry Professor! It won't happen again, I-"

"If it does it better not happen in detention," interrupted Snape, coldly. He was now wiping the blobs off his sleeve.

"Uh, yes, of course, Professor," said Luna nervously. On her way out she accidentally tripped on a chair but got up anyway. She couldn't stand thinking about being in detention. Now her parents would start sending Howlers.

"What the heck happened in here?" said a voice. Luna looked up and saw it was Malfoy.

"Let me guess," he said, "Kevin?"

"No," said Luna, walking out of the classroom and looking at the strange substance on her arms…. 


	6. Chapter Six : The Substance

Author's Note: I can't believe I didn't update this story when the good ideas and inspiration were floating in my brain! (*Goes and slams her head on a wall*) People were waiting! . For almost a year! (*Goes and slams her head again*) I even forgot what the characters were like!! (*Goes and slams her head on a wall for the third time*) Owwie. x.o That's enough. I should save my neurons to type the story. -.-

Well, now I'm going to continue this story… Sorry it took a year for the update. I wasn't too happy how this story was turning out. Now I'm so into humor stories.

Anyway, *sigh* here we go.

~*~*~*~*~

Dan and Kevin were at the Great Hall, eating lunch. Luna Q was interested in what kind of substance she has created, so she went to the common room with a sandwich and some tried to do some research. She took some of the pink, sticky substance off of her sleeve and placed it in a small glass tube. She wondered what the effects of this substance would do to her if she drank some. She took a bite from her sandwich and went into some deep thinking. _I put all of the ingredients correctly and carefully, _she thought, _the only thing that didn't go too well was the stirring; I was stirring the potion too quickly rather than slowly._ She wondered if stirring too quickly made any harmful effects. She looked into the glass tube closely. _Okay, so it's… pink,_ she thought, _instead of white. So maybe this is poisonous? But usually the poisonous potions have a darker color… Then again, pink is somewhat darker than white. No… It should be REALLY darker if it's poisonous…_

Luna laid her head on the table and stared at the glass tube. For some odd reason she was interested in what this substance can do. There's only one way to find out…

~*~*~*~*~

"So, you want _me,_ to take _that…_ so you can find out what that thing does?? _YOU_ ARE ASKING _ME_?!?!?" yelled Draco.

Luna was at the Great Hall now. The reason why she asked Malfoy is… Well, you weren't seriously thinking that she'll test it on her friends, did you?

"Yes, Draco, I'm pretty sure it won't do anything extremely harmful, -" which was obviously a lie, "- I just wanted to know what it can do. I'll even pay you."

"No! I don't care if you pay me! I come from a rich family anyway! There is no way I'm -"

"But -"

"NO!! Now get to your Hufflepuff table before I get on my last nerve!!" snapped Draco. Crabbe and Goyle stood up and had a don't-mess-with-us type of look.

"Okay, okay, fine…"

~*~*~*~*~

"Test it on him!" said Dan and Kevin in unison, pointing at each other.

"I don't want to test it on either of you, I just wanted to know what you guys think," said Luna.

"Well, it's certainly not going to be me," said Dan.

"Not me either!" said Kevin.

Luna sighed, and said, "Well, I already asked Drac-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! He should have taken it! He deserves it!" shouted Kevin.

"Well, he didn't, and Crabbe and Goyle had this really bad look on their faces."

"Maybe you should test it on them! They're idiots!"

"Kevin, you're a genius," said Dan.

"No I'm not! – Wait, I am?" said Kevin.

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Because of what you just said. I have an idea, but… Luna, you _really_ want to test it?"

"Well, yes, actually," said Luna.

"Okay, you should put it food, like, maybe, cupcakes -" (N/A:*Yeah, you have seen this before. :P*) "- and give one to each of them, asking if they can tell you what it tastes like. Pretend that you made them and wanted to know their opinion on them," said Dan.

"Good idea," said Luna, "but what if they won't take them?"

"You can always just ask another bunch of idiots," said Kevin, eating his chicken again. Luna wondered how he can manage to speak properly while eating meat.

"Anyway, you should be careful. You should make sure that Malfoy isn't sticking arou-" said Dan, however, interrupted.

"Malfoy always sticks around with those goons!" said Kevin, now turning to the vegetables.

"Yeah, maybe I should test it on someone else," said Luna.

"Someone who doesn't hang around with people…" muttered Kevin.

"Snape?" asked Dan.

"OH NO!! Not Snape!" moaned Luna, "What if I kill him??"

"What if you don't?" asked Kevin.

The three were silent. Luna was tapping on the table with her fingers, thinking. Kevin was drinking pumpkin juice, and Dan was poking the food on his plate with his fork.

Luna stared at her glass tube that contained the strange substance. She was willing to learn. "If something happens to me, then send me to the Hospital Wing," she said. Before Dan and Kevin could stop her, she swallowed the substance.

The two boys stared at her in shock. She didn't drop dead on the floor, and she seemed perfectly normal.

"L-Luna??" Kevin stammered.

Luna closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I know, it was stupid… But you know what? It tasted good. I'm going to check myself once in a while for the next twenty-four hours and see what happens."

Luna took a small notepad from her pocket and scribbled some notes. "Let's see… Tasted good, no instant effects… So far, so good."

"You are loony as much as Lovegood is," said Kevin, somewhat appalled.

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Big Note:**

'Tis not the end yet! I will continue and hopefully you, the reader, won't have to wait forever.

Next chapter I'm going to see if I can try to change Luna Q's name somehow… It's getting mixed up with Luna Lovegood. :P

Speaking of names, today I skimmed through the fourth Harry Potter book and found out that one of the first years that got sorted was named _Kevin_ Whitney! :D Isn't that interesting? It totally matches with my character. I mean, the age and the first name. Since he was a first year when Harry was fourteen, then Kevin Whitney's a third year when Harry's sixteen! And Harry is actually sixteen in this fanfiction! Plus Kevin is thirteen in this fanfiction! See the connection? o_o;

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Write ya later.


End file.
